


Álvarito

by MorIsco22



Series: Morisco ♥ [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, morisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just something i wrote back after the juve-real match. forgot about it.<br/>i'm not sure its good but i dont want to just delete it x)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Álvarito

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote back after the juve-real match. forgot about it.  
> i'm not sure its good but i dont want to just delete it x)

All he wants to do is hide himself.

Far away from here.

He didn’t notice the steps approaching him.

To much focused on looking down. On the grass.

Trying to keep himself from crying.

Right there.

Right on the pitch.

Where they just lost against Juventus.

Isco feels two hands grab him and pull him close.

He leans into the embrace. The familiar scent filling his nose. “I am so sorry, Isco…” Isco presses his face into the crock of his neck. “Don’t be…” He mumbles quietly. “You deserve it.”

“Good luck.” He adds to his previous words.

He looks up as he hears Álvaro sob quietly.

He isn’t crying.

But close to.

Isco wants to hug him.

Hold him.

But they have to let go of each other.

Álvaro’s teammates are approaching.

Wanting to ‘celebrate’ with him.

Isco slowly steps back, looking into his eyes. "Later?" Álvaro says quietly.

Isco nods before he turns around to finally leave the pitch.

 

Later he’s sitting on his couch.

Snuggled up to the man he loves. He has closed his eyes and sighs softly while he is running softly his hands over his back. “You know I thought you wouldn’t show up…” He speaks out the fear that had overcame him the moment he had left the pitch.

Left Álvaro with his teammates.

Left Álvaro with Fernando.

He shouldn’t be jealous.

But he was.

“Before the match I told you I would. No matter what would happen.” Álvaro cups Isco’s face and leans down. Placing his lips softly on his.

It felt like a decade since they had kissed the last time. Isco presses himself lightly onto Álvaro. The other places his hands around him and pulls him on his lap.

Isco’s hand find their way under Alvaro’s shirt. “Isco…” Isco doesn’t let him finish his sentence. Using the opportunity that he opened his mouth to enter with his tongue. Álvaro moans softly.

Isco knows anyway what he wants to say.

They’re both tired.

The match was exhausting after all.

But Álvaro would leave him soon.

To soon.

Isco wanted to enjoy having him here. Kissing him. Touching him.

Just being close to him, made him forget about those minutes on the pitch.

He wasn’t angry at him.

Why would he?

Álvaro did his job.

Isco from all people knew that Álvarito loved Madrid. That he was still a Real Madrid fan.

But he was playing for Juventus now.

Madridistas couldn’t expect him to not score against his former team when he got the chance to.

He wanted to reach the final.

No one could blame him for that.

Isco would never blame him for that.

“Isco…” He got lightly pushed back. He looked at him with his big eyes. Almost pleadingly. “I have to go…”

“No…” Isco whined. “Don’t leave me, please.” Isco inched closer – wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I need you.”

A couple of minutes none of them said something. “Alright… let me just write Nando, okay?” Isco pulled lightly back, keeping himself for sighing deeply at the mentioning of Llorente.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like him.

He was also kind of thankful that Fernando took care of Álvaro in Torino.

But he wished Álvaro would still be playing in Madrid.

So that he could see his gorgeous face every day. Be close to him every day.

And not just when they were either playing against each other or playing for the National Team.

Isco watched him typing before he stood up from his lap. Turning around to leave the living room.

It was late and they should rest. 

Isco entered his bedroom and pulled his shirt over his head.

If Álvaro would stay - he''d join.

He climbed into his bed just with his boxers on. Burying himself under the blanket. He felt the mattress dip and shortly after and one arm wrapped around him, pulling him close. Álvaro spooned him.

“I love you.” Isco’s heart flattered at his words.

“I love you too.” He turned around to be able to look into his face. He was smiling softly. Isco closed his eyes as Álvaro leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
